The present invention relates generally to a cryocooler-cooled superconductive magnet used to generate a uniform magnetic field as part of a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) diagnostic system, and more particularly to such a magnet having cryocooler coldhead vibrations isolated from the magnetic coil assembly.
MRI systems employing superconductive magnets are used in various fields such as medical diagnostics. Known designs include cryocooler-cooled superconductive magnets wherein the cryocooler coldhead is supported by the superconducting coil assembly through a cryocooler penetration assembly and wherein cold portions of the cryocooler coldhead are thermally connected to cold portions of the superconducting coil assembly through cold portions of the cryocooler penetration assembly using a flexible connection to reduce the transfer of vibrations of the cryocooler coldhead to the superconducting coil assembly, such transferred vibrations inducing eddy currents which degrade the quality of the images obtained. Known designs of MRI superconductive magnets also include open magnets which employ two spaced-apart superconducting coil assemblies with the space between the assemblies allowing for access by medical personnel for surgery or other medical procedures during MRI imaging. What is needed is an MRI magnet design which further minimizes the transfer of cryocooler coldhead vibrations to the superconducting coil assembly to avoid the necessity of medical personnel shutting down the cryocooler to obtain precise images, such shutting down of the cryocooler leading to quenching of the superconductive magnet.